Krillin
|-|Classic= |-|Namek Saga= |-|Cell Saga= |-|Buu Saga= |-|Battle of Gods= |-|Dragon Ball= Summary Krillin is a former monk of the Orin Temple who ran away to train under Master Roshi, eventually doing so alongside Son Goku, who would grow to become his best friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B | Likely 7-A | 5-B | 5-B, High 5-A with Kienzan | High 4-C Name: Krillin / Kuririn Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 14–48 years old at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Shockwaves Generation, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents, with his most powerful take on the technique negating even Ki Sensing), and Limited Body Control (With the Balloon Technique, which slows Krillin's descent in the air), Resistance to Fragrance Manipulation (Doesn't have a nose, which was shown to make him unaffected by the stench of Bacterian) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be somewhat comparable to Goku at the time) | At least City Block level (Should be superior to Tao Pai Pai, and managed to put up a fight against Goku) | Likely Mountain level (Superior to Yamcha and somewhat comparable to Tien Shinhan) | Planet level (One-shot four Saibamen, and his Kienzan would've cut Nappa in half had it landed) | Planet level (After having his potential unlocked, he was approaching Saiyan Saga Vegeta's power level and he only got stronger over the course of the fights on Namek), Dwarf Star level with Kienzan (Cut off second form Frieza's tail) | Large Star level (Comparable to Tien, who can destroy parts of the Katchin arena, making him stronger than base Gohan during the Buu Saga, and fought and harmed Shosa alongside Android 18) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed (Should be comparable to Goku) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao, but was blitzed by Goku once he got serious) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Relativistic (Faster than Raditz, and managed to dodge casual attacks from Nappa) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least FTL+ (Comparable to 18) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | At least Class 100, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | At least City Block Class | Likely Mountain Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: Building level | At least City Block level (Goku needed several hits to knock him out of the ring) | Likely Mountain level | Planet level (Survived many blows from a casual Nappa) | Planet level | Large Star level Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Having been trained in the Turtle School alongside Goku by Master Roshi from an early age, Krillin is an exceptionally skilled martial artist with decades of combat experience. Lacking the Saiyan blood, sheer strength, and genius of Goku, Krillin instead depends on his tactical smarts, intelligently and practically putting his skills to use to survive against much stronger opponents. He has developed a number of techniques for this purpose. Weaknesses: Krillin cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Learning how to use ki at an early age, Krillin is now very skilled in its use, and has been called the strongest human on Earth, something that doubtlessly stems from his training under many martial artists and the potential he had unlocked by Grand Elder Guru. *'Double Tsuibikidan:' Krillin fires two reddish-orange waves of ki from his hands, which can follow his opponent like homing missiles, making them difficult to evade, especially when Krillin attacks alongside them. *'Kamehameha:' The signature technique of the Turtle School, which Krillin learned from Master Roshi. Charged and fired with both hands, it is a simple but powerful technique. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, a razor sharp blade of ki that he creates by holding his hand above his head. Possessing incredible cutting power, it's even powerful enough to cut cleanly through Frieza's tail in his second form. Due to his mastery of this technique, Krillin has made several variations, and can fire a barrage of the discs in rapid succession, or the Kienzan Triple Blade, in which the Kienzan splits into three separate discs, making it much harder to dodge. *'Scattering Bullet:' Krillin charges up and fires a small large energy sphere that slowly flies into the air, where it explodes, splitting into many smaller, faster ki blasts that rain down upon his foe. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Krillin copied from him at some point. Bringing his hands up to his face, Krillin can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. By the time of the Tournament of Power, Krillin has created a stronger variation, the Solar Flare x100, flying in front of the sun to maximize its use. This technique is so powerful can blind an opponent even if they have their eyes closed and even blots out their ability to sense ki, but it takes up more energy as a result. Key: 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Tournament of Power Note: Krillin is only accepted as comparable to a heavily suppressed Android 18 before the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Elsa (Frozen) Elsa's Profile (This was 21st Budokai Krillin) Superman (Injustice) Injustice Superman’s Profile (Superman with yellow lantern ring and Namek Saga Krillin were used. Speeds were equalized.) Notable Losses: Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Kanna's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Light Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Police Officers Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4